Orgullo de Gryffindor
by Aokimari
Summary: Porque él era hijo de dos grandes aurores, porque el era un gryffindor, porque se había cansado de no mirar a los ojos. Por eso se decidió a luchar, a provocarles. A hacerlo hasta que le matasen. Su muerte abriría los ojos al mundo.


Hola!! Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con uno de mis tributos (porque vale, los personajes muertos se los merecen pero que leches, hay algunos vivos que se lo ganarton a pulso). En esta ocasión el agraciado es Neville Longbottom. Espero que os guste!!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje es mío, sino de Jk Rowling.

¨

¨

¨

**Orgullo de Gryffindor**

_¨ _

_Si un hombre no camina al paso de sus semejantes_

_tal vez se deba a que escucha un acorde distinto._

_ Dejadlo seguir al son de la música que escucha,_

_cualquiera que sea su compás o lo lejano de su melodía._

Henry David Thoreau

¨

¨

¨

Él siempre fue un muchacho apocado, tímido e introvertido hasta limites anormales. Siempre evitó mirar a los ojos a la gente, hablar con sinceridad frente a alguien. Con bastante frecuencia deseaba esfumarse, fundirse con los decorados que lo rodeaban. Y el sentimiento de que nadie se daría cuenta de su misteriosa desaparición no ayudaba a mitigar esas estúpidas creencias.

Se sonrojaba con frecuencia cuando el mundo reparaba en su presencia y se sentía estúpido y torpe cada vez que fallaba. _"Como todo el mundo_" le repetía una voz en su cabeza. Pero su problema era que eso ocurría con demasiada frecuencia y por más que mirará a su alrededor no encontraba a nadie que fuese tan patoso como él.

Sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas (_bagoas_ de agua salada que desde muy pequeño aprendió a no derramar) cuando ocultó tras las puertas la oía (a ella, precisamente tenía que ser ella de entre todas las personas que lo rodeaban) lamentarse del poder perdido con la hospitalización de sus padres, del escaso parecido que mantenía con ellos, de su dramática falta de talento.

Comenzó a leer los libros que tendría que estudiar con la esperanza de mejorar la opinión que ella tenía sobre él, con la ilusión de que cuando fuesen la siguiente vez a San Mungo sonriese y con una nota de orgullo, que jamás escuchó, dijese "_¿Sabes qué, Alice? Neville, tu hijo ha sacado varias matriculas en su primer año en Hogwarts_" Y que su madre lo mirase (con aquella vidriosa y perdida mirada hecha con un trocito de cielo) y le regalase uno de aquellos envoltorios de caramelos que siempre le daba. Sin comprender nada, pero entendiéndolo todo.

Y los volvió a leer en segundo, porque terminó primer año destacando por su torpeza, porque aun tenía un sueño. Y lo repitió en tercero y otra vez en cuarto. Y así sucesivamente, pero su sueño nunca llegaba, y él solo quería una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa que abarcará el mundo solo para él.

Practicó los hechizos cada noche hasta dormirse agotado, dejó de ensayar las pociones cuando le sangraron las manos. Pero nunca lo consiguió.

Y una voz le repetía una y otra vez lo inútil que era, que jamás lo conseguiría, que sería el cobarde perdedor que siempre se había sentido para toda la vida.

Por eso, cuando por primera vez recibió aquellas sonrisas, aquellas miradas, aquellos abrazos y aquellos apretones de manos, empezó a creer un poco más en sí mismo. Un poco nada más, una insignificancia que fue creciendo cada día (como riachuelo que se convierte en río) hasta alcanzar la seguridad necesaria. Cuando alguien le sonrío de verdad y lo trato como a un verdadero amigo (alguien a quien él también pudo llamar amigo) decidió que sí, que aunque fuese muy pequeña y casi no se viera, una parte de si mismo quería luchar. Valía para hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Porque había mucho que proteger, mucho que vengar, mucho que defender. Y muy pocos argumento para rendirse. Y decidió luchar, ser él mismo olvidándose de los miedos y las vergüenzas, y asegurarse de que Luna pudiera seguir tan inocente como siempre, que Hermione pudiera seguir leyendo sus libros con tranquilidad, que Ron pudiera seguir jugando al quidditch, que Ginny pudiera seguir rebelándose contra todo y contra todos, que Harry pudiera sentarse a no hacer nada sin preocuparse, que él pudiera vivir fuera de la sombra de compasión que provocaba aquel niño huérfano sin talento. Decidió que sería feliz, que sería libre, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, aunque lo desease entre corrientes de dolor. Porque luchar contra ellos implicaba luchar contra si mismo, contra su propia cobardía.

Por eso, cuando llegó a Hogwarts ese año ,ya estaba decidido. Él no sería uno de esos corderos que caminaban sin protestar. No sería quien se doblegase, quien sumisamente acatarse las ordenes de los mortifagos. No. Nunca más seguiría la corriente solo por temor a seguir sus propios pasos.

Lucharía. Se rebelaría. Aunque le doliese y juraría que se arrepentía, no volvería atrás, no miraría al pasado. Caminaría hacía adelante sin dudar y sin temer a nada más que a sus propios demonios.

Porque ellos no podían matarle. Porque hacerlo implicaba hacer una declaración de guerra al mundo y las familias no tardarían en luchar para proteger a sus hijos.

Y decidió, en un atisbo de locura, que los provocaría. Que los obligaría a matarle porque la guerra era la única esperanza que le quedaba a esa vieja puta llamada libertad. Porque si la sociedad se negaba a abrir los ojos, la muerte de un estudiante de 17 años la obligaría a mirar.

Por eso no dudó en levantarse aquel día en medio de aquellas clase y preguntarle al profesor cuanta sangre de esos muggles que odiaban tanto, tenían. Por eso no faltó a ninguna de las detenciones que le impusieron y salió cantando a voz en grito de todas ellas. Por eso supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no rendirse cuando lo amenazaron con enviar un mortifago a por su abuela si no se comportaba.

Y ella le contestó con un vociferador que aún se puede escuchar en el interior del gran comedor. Quiere que todo el colegio se enteré (incluidos los mortifagos) lo orgullosa que se siente, que por fin se comporta como debe, que es digno hijo de sus padres. Y cada noche de su rebelión, él se durme escuchando esa frase que resume unas pocas emociones, que lo dice todo.

Porque él es hijo de dos grandes aurores, porque el es un gryffindor, porque se ha cansado de no mirar a los ojos.

Y de ahí, de aquella corta frase, saca las fuerzas necesarias para mirarse en el espejo y leer en cada golpe, en cada herida, la historia de su vida.

De ahí, saca las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse a pesar del _imperius, _de gritar a pesar del _silencio_, de detenerse frente a frente con Voldemort y mirarlo directamente a los sanguinolentos ojos. Y lo que siente no es miedo, no es pavor, si no asco y odio corroyendole por dentro, desde la boca de su estomago hasta la punta de la lengua. Ácido y amargo. Tremendamente intenso. Y no duda un momento en pronunciar cada una de las palabras, porque esta seguro de que por mucho terror que sienta no se postrará ante él, no será uno de sus vasallos. Porque la vida es perra y cruel pero la puta libertad aún merece ser salvada.

Y el lo sabe. Lo sabe en cada célula de su dolorido y magullado cuerpo. Lo sabe cuando su mano palpa la empuñadura de la espada. Y está convencido de ello, cuando la desenvaina. Porque aunque la justicia se dedique a joder con el poder, él luchará por salvar a la libertad.

Y algo dentro de él le dice que no morirá, que no al menos esa noche, pero él aparta esa idea y se dice que si su hora está cerca, será en ese mismo instante, a sus manos y demostrándole a los demás que aún quedan posibilidades en la lucha. Por eso, echa a correr.

Porque la justicia jode con el poder, la libertad se ha vuelto una puta forzada, pero la esperanza aún es la virgen más pura de todas las ideas. Y al menos ellas dos, merecen ser salvadas.

* * *

Bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os gustó¿No? Bueno sea como sea, cualquier opinión es bienvenida. 

Ahora toca desbarallar un poco sobre la idea no? La verdad es que siempre le tuve cierto cariño a este personaje. De pequeño tan tímido, introvertido, torpe, inseguro... y siempre en busca de Trevor (que sería de él?) Me imaginó a su abuela como una mujer severa e inflexible, que se esforzaba porque su nieto estuviera a la altura de su padre, y quizas por eso, el niño nos salió tan timido. Con el paso de los libros fue haciendose cada vez más seguro y un poquito más valiente (Recordemos el boggart de tercero y como quiere pegar a Malfoy por reirse de alguien hospitalizado en San Mungo, en el quinto libro).. En el quinto libro, demostro que estaba dispuesto a pelear y no tenía miedo a ir al ministerio.. y llego el 7º libro. Y nuestro timido niño, se alzo como cabecilla de la revolución por derecho propio. Una escritora de esta web (sorry, no recuerdo quien) lo comparó con William Wallace, y la verdad... tienen su parecido. Le falto enseñarle el culo a los mortifagos (y seguro que no lo hizo porque no le dio tiempo).

Bueno, este fic termina en el momento en que Neville armado con la espada se lanza contra la serpiente de Voldemort y la decapita delante de todos. Porque ese momento fue maravilloso y surrealista. Y por eso, Neville se merecía este one-shoot.

Por cierto, la palabra "_bagoa_" significa lágrima en gallego. Es que necesitaba un sinonimo y no me salia ninguno v.v y como bagoa me gusta tanto, y es una palabra tan... sonora, pues ahi esta.

Espero que os haya gustado!!


End file.
